The instant invention concerns a method for manufacturing ingots with good forming properties comprising high-melting ferroalloys and metal alloys, especially high-alloyed steels such as austenitic chromium-nickel-steels or nickel-cobalt-base alloys. These alloys produced by conventional processes are very difficult to form due to their very coarse solidification texture and due to unavoidable segregations in their ingots. The forming difficulties make it necessary to first form the ingots by means of extrusion namely, by means of a pure compression strain.
In order to prevent a coarse solidification texture, it is desirable that the respective solidified area of the ingot be maintained as small as possible and kept under high pressure during the solidification phase. Segregations in the ingot may also be extensively excluded by utilizing the electroslag remelting method.